Confesso
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: -Projeto Broken- "A fé move montanhas, mas a paixão move o mundo".


**N.A.:** _Ficlet escrita para o Projeto Broken da Sessão Draco/Ginny do Fórum 6Vassouras_

_.  
_

**

* * *

Confesso

* * *

**

Existe um ditado trouxa que diz que a fé move montanhas, mas eu não acredito nisso.

Apenas a fé não faz com que aceitem as nossas decisões, porque a crença por si só não nos dá o que necessitamos. Também não basta apenas ter coragem, mesmo que seja através dela que alcançamos todas as outras coisas...

_É preciso paixão e desejo._

Coragem, força, comprometimento.  
Resistir; por mais que o tempo funcione contra você.  
Se acreditarmos que é possível e lutarmos para que isso dê certo, dará.

Isso não significa que não temos medo.

"Pai, mãe, nós precisamos conversar", eu anunciei assim que me sentei à mesa para o café da manhã.

Estavam apenas minha mãe e meu pai, e ambos me lançaram um olhar preocupado, porque logo ficou bem claro que eu tinha algo sério para dizer. A última vez em que eu me dirigi tão formalmente a eles, pedindo por uma conversa, foi quando coloquei fogo no barracão das vassouras sem querer quando eu era criança.

Naquele momento eu estava tão nervosa quanto no dia do barracão, mas tinha consciência de que a seriedade do assunto era infinitamente maior e no momento mais inoportuno.

Sequer havia completado um mês desde a batalha em Hogwarts, nossas feridas ainda não estavam cicatrizadas e eu estava ali sentada pronta para abrir mais uma. Talvez eu pensasse que no meio de tanta dor eles tomassem aquela como algo sem muita relevância. Fui egoísta, confesso, mas o que poderia fazer? Fui tão acostumada a não ser ferida que provavelmente me tornei um pouco insensível com relação ao que eu causava aos outros.

"Ginny?", meu pai chamou a minha atenção.

Estava vagando por meus pensamentos, talvez imaginando como poderia começar.

"Pode falar, Ginny, querida", minha mãe encorajou.

Eu sorri sem graça e_ confessei._

Confessei como se eu tivesse cometido um crime do qual eu não me orgulhava tanto, mas que no fundo estava satisfeita por ter cometido. Já estava cansada de fazer o que todos mandavam, de esperar enquanto todos arriscavam a vida e me protegiam, embora soubesse que não podia me queixar tanto, afinal eu _deixei_ que eles me protegessem. Eu nunca desafiei de verdade a segurança que eles insistiam em me envolver, talvez esse desejo de fazer algo por mim mesma tenha me aproximado desse crime.

Um erro que eu estava preparada para cometer de novo, quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Eu queria dizer tudo isso, falar tudo o que eu senti, tudo o que aconteceu e como aconteceu, mas não entrei em detalhes.

_Apenas confessei._

_

* * *

  
_

"E então?", ele perguntou quando eu me aproximei e sentei diante dele em uma mesa no Caldeirão furado.

Draco não falou mais nada, apenas me encarou com seus olhos cinzentos, ansiosos.

"Eles não aceitaram tão bem", comecei. "Quando falei, pensei que eles iriam gritar e brigar comigo. Até imaginei que iriam perguntar se eu estava louca, mas não. E como foi com você?".

"O mesmo. Eles ficaram chocados, é verdade, mas também disseram que se era a minha escolha, não podiam fazer nada. Foi estranho, mas eu acho que nunca estive tão próximo deles".

"Estou me sentindo estranha com isso tudo", confessei.

"Você também estava esperando algo muito pior, não é? Quero dizer..."

"Talvez seja pelo final da guerra", interrompi. "No final das contas, acho que não existe mais isso de lados opostos".

Ele sorriu, ainda ansioso. Provavelmente aquele não era o melhor lugar para termos aquela conversa; certamente alguém veria e espalharia rumores incorretos; talvez a notícia chegasse aos ouvidos de Harry e dos meus irmãos antes de eu ter oportunidade de explicar tudo, mas não quis mais me importar.

Ao menos uma vez na vida eu queria fazer algo por mim mesma, mesmo se todos me questionassem.

"Ginny, eu não vou deixar que me julguem pelos erros que eu cometi e se o fizerem, não me importo. Eu estou tranqüilo porque as únicas que pessoas que poderiam sugerir algo ou impedir eram meus pais e mesmo que eles não aprovem minhas escolhas, eu sei que ainda me amam, sei que estarão sempre comigo e você sabe que os seus também", Draco falou, apertando minha mão com força, entre as suas.

Eu sorri, retribuindo o gesto de segurança. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, eu me sentia segura ao lado dele porque eu sabia que, se algo acontecesse, ele me deixaria enfrentar junto. Ao seu lado. Draco não me colocaria distante do perigo, ele me manteria onde os olhos dele pudessem me ver, pois ali era o lugar mais seguro.

E eu sabia disso, afinal ele havia carregado a família nas costas enquanto o mundo que ele conhecia desabava. Ao contrário de mim, que apenas fui tocada pelos dedos da guerra quando ela estava próxima demais para negar.

Eu tinha tantos preconceitos, e julgava conhecer bem o garoto de sobrenome Malfoy, que fui pega de surpresa. Ao menos aprendi que você nunca pode dizer que conhece alguém de verdade, pois as pessoas são complexas e imprevisíveis demais para um dia chegarmos a essa conclusão.

_E eu o conheci diversas vezes._

E ainda assim não o conheço como gostaria;  
E mesmo assim o conheço mais do que deveria.

Primeiro o reconheci por seu nome e tudo o que ele significava. Então o desprezei;  
Depois conheci suas respostas irônicas e seus atos de má fé. Por isso o odiei;  
Então fui apresentada a sua determinação, coragem e força. Algo que julguei ser inconcebível em um slytherin, mas soube reconhecer isso quando percebi que havia compaixão. Vi que ele lutava pelo que acreditava, não por ideais, mas por sua família.

Então eu descobri que nem tudo nele era tão mau.

Vi que ele lutava de modo silencioso, que tomou partido do lado errado não por crenças sem sentido, mas para garantir a sobrevivência daqueles que amava. Ele lutou o que eu não lutei, ele, ao contrário de mim, não foi poupado...

Então percebi que tinha invejava, e a inveja nada mais é do que um sintoma da admiração.

_Também o odiei por isso. _

Desprezo; ódio; admiração. Queria não ter conhecido e me encantado por seu sorriso.

O seu _verdadeiro_ sorriso.

Quando juntos, tive medo do que viria depois. Tive que acreditar em um futuro incerto, em promessas, em palavras. Precisei de coragem para aceitar que eu não poderia ver o que era verdadeiro, ou se suas palavras eram sinceras. Precisei passar por cima do medo e ter fé.

Nós dois precisamos acreditar que iria dar certo, ainda fingindo que não era algo tão sério. No final das contas, resolvemos que o que tínhamos valia à pena e tomamos a decisão que nos levou até onde estamos hoje.

Suspirei. Mais uma etapa vencida. Não precisaríamos nos esconder, nossas famílias já tinham conhecimento e, ao ver o sorriso dele e sentir sua mão segurando a minha, percebi que tinha valido a pena acreditar no que não era possível ver.

Não sei se o que sinto é amor, mas isso não importa. Sei que meus sentimentos foram fortes o bastante para assumir nosso relacionamento e prefiro continuar acreditando em nosso futuro juntos. Porque os trouxas até podem dizer que a fé move montanhas, mas é a paixão que move o mundo.


End file.
